Supernatural Valentine’s Day Broken Heart
by Kagamichin
Summary: “Talvez, num próximo dia dos namorados, tudo mude... É... Quem sabe o próximo será melhor...” - desafio do dia dos namorados.


**Supernatural Valentine's Day: Broken Heart**

Era um dia acinzentado. E a cidade inteira parecia ter esquecido que o mundo fora de casa existia, assim como haviam esquecido que existiam outras pessoas e tudo por que preferiam ficar com a pessoa amada.

Era dia dos namorados afinal. E essa data para Dean não lhe dizia muito, nunca fora mesmo de querer engatar um namoro ou sequer cogitar na possibilidade de se ver preso a alguém. Isso seria como se sua liberdade fosse tirada, arrancada de si. E liberdade era algo que Dean Winchester precisava e gostava muito de ter. Não se importava com o dia dos namorados, era como se fosse um dia normal, porém mais calmo na vida terrena, pois na vida espiritual nunca havia descanso.

O único problema naquela data era seu irmão.

"Sammy... E aqui estamos nós de novo, nesse impasse..." – pensou com pesar, Dean.

— Hey! Sammy, vamos sair? – convidou, soando amigável.

— Não. Estou bem aqui. – falou seco e sequer olhou para Dean.

Se haviam palavras para serem usadas para Sam naquela data eram: culpa, solidão, pessimismo, tristeza e melancolia. E com certeza mais alguns quantos adjetivos ruins do dicionário.

Dean notava isso. E como seu vocabulário não era tão vasto como o de seu irmão, preferia ficar apenas nas palavras mais simples e de direto impacto para definir seu irmão naquele dia. Porém não as dizia para Sam, preferia guarda-las para si mesmo.

Sentia o quanto magoado ele estava e não seria ele, Dean, seu irmão mais velho, que sempre o protegia de todo o mal, que o faria sofrer ainda mais. Então, preferia ficar quieto, deixando que seu irmão remoesse o passado o quanto quisesse.

Não iria impedi-lo.

Queria. Realmente queria por um fim em todos aqueles dias de namorados em que Sam ficava apático e divagando constantemente, sem nem lembrar de que Dean estava ali.

Mas não tinha como mudar aquilo, uma vez que Sam se fechava para o mundo e sequer falava ou retrucava brincadeiras divertidas ou sarcásticas do irmão. Portanto, Dean não tentava, já havia tentado várias vezes e o resultado final sempre foi o fracasso por sua parte.

Para falar a verdade, Dean preferia que seu irmão ficasse quieto, num canto sozinho, ignorando-o veemente do que vê-lo sair correndo feito um louco pelas ruas daquela cidade e fazer alguma insanidade.

Certo. Admitia que seu irmão fosse sensato demais, e que sequer iria fazer algo impensado ou maluco, mas a preocupação de que Sam pudesse fazer algo errado ou que o machucasse era grande.

— Quer algo para comer? – tentou novamente.

— Não.

— Beber? – insistiu.

— ...

Ficou olhando quieto, para Sam. Este deitado na cama, enquanto Dean estava sentado numa cadeira, tentando, em vão, manter um diálogo descente entre eles.

— Precisa de algo?

— Que me deixe quieto. – só então olhou para o seu irmão, mas foi apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar irritado, mas triste. Em seguida voltou a olhar para qualquer ponto na sua frente.

Não adiantava. As respostas monossilábicas e rudes eram constantes ou então sequer uma resposta era ouvida, nem mesmo murmúrios.

E Dean suspirou.

Como em todos os outros dias dos namorados, Dean ficava ali, tentando fazer seu irmão voltar a realidade e voltar a ser o cara chato que sempre lhe atormentava por fazer algo errado.

Só esperava que o dia acabasse logo para poder ver Sam rindo e brigando consigo, como o de costume em todos os outros dias normais. O que parecia que seria complicado, e o pior era que o dia ainda estava pela metade... Mas ele não iria agüentar ver seu irmão tão para baixo e saber que não poderia fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-lo, como em todas as outras vezes.

Deixou o ar sair por seus pulmões. Já fazia tempo demais que estava ali. Dean já estava com os nervos a flor da pele, iria estourar com o irmão caso não fizesse algo logo. E simplesmente meter em sua cabeça de que ele precisava se acalmar para poder ajudar Sam, não estava adiantando.

Em um movimento rápido levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se até a porta.

— Vou sair, já volto.

— Ta...

E olhando uma última vez para Sam deixou o quarto.

"Talvez, num próximo dia dos namorados, tudo mude... É... Quem sabe o próximo será melhor..."


End file.
